


birthday gifts

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Maria Hill's Birthday, some Comics Canon, some movies canon
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: Natasha always prepare for Maria's birthday.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	birthday gifts

มาเรียเกลียดการฉลองวันเกิด นาตาชารู้ดี คนในทีมที่สนิทกับเธอก็รู้เช่นกัน โดยเฉพาะนิค ฟิวรี่ เขาเตือนนาตาชาตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่สายลับรัสเซียมาถามว่าวันเกิดของเจ้าหน้าที่สาวคนสนิทของเขา เขารู้ว่านาตาชามักมีความคิดแปลกๆ เกี่ยวกับการฉลองวันเกิดให้คนใกล้ตัวของเธอ อันที่จริงเขาพอจะดูออกตั้งแต่แรกแล้วว่านาตาชามีท่าทีสนใจในตัวของมาเรีย เขาแทบไม่ได้ใส่ใจอะไรขนาดนั้น ตราบใดที่มันยังไม่กระทบกับการทำงานและการวางตัวภายในหน่วย ส่วนคลินต์ บาร์ตัน ก็ได้เป็นที่ปรึกษาของนาตาชาในการเดินหน้าภารกิจนี้ 

ปีแรกนาตาชาแอบเอากล่องของขวัญกล่องใหญ่ไปวางไว้หน้าห้องทำงานของมาเรีย ตอนนั้นเธอต้องไปทำภารกิจต่างเมือง แล้วมันดันตรงกับวันเกิดของเจ้าหน้าที่ฮิลล์พอดี เธอจึงรบเร้าให้เพื่อนสนิทของเธออย่างคลินต์ บาร์ตัน ทำหน้าที่แทน เพราะว่าคลินต์เป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่รู้เรื่องนี้ แต่พอมาเรียเปิดประตูห้องออกมาเท่านั้นแหละ สิ่งแรกที่นาตาชาได้รับหลังจากกลับมาจากทำภารกิจก็คือการโดนดุอย่างเป็นทางการ ทำเอาเธอหนีหน้าเจ้าของวันเกิดไปหลายวัน สุดท้ายก็เลี่ยงไม่พ้น เพราะต้องมารับบรีฟภารกิจอยู่ดี

ปีที่สอง นาตาชาเอ่ยปากชวนมาเรียออกเดต (สักที) หลังจากที่เอาแต่หยอดไปหยอดมากันจนคลินต์รำคาญ นาตาชาก็เลยตัดสินใจชวนมาเรียออกไปทานมื้อค่ำในวันเกิด แต่ก็ดันผิดแผนซะได้ เพราะแทนที่จะได้นั่งดินเนอร์กันดีๆ ในร้านอาหารชานเมือง ก็ต้องเข้าไปพัวพันกับแก๊งปล้นที่เลือกมาปล้นร้านอาหารในช่วงเวลาแบบนี้ มาเรียกับนาตาชาก็หาทางจัดการกับสองโจรจนได้ก่อนที่ตำรวจจะเข้ามารับช่วงต่อ พวกเธอก็เลยต้องใช้เวลาในวันเกิดของมาเรียในการให้ปากคำ กว่าจะเดินทางกลับก็ดึกแล้ว นาตาชาจึงตัดสินใจชวนมาเรียค้างที่ห้องของเธอและสั่งพิซซ่ากับเปิดขวดเบียร์นั่งคุยกันทั้งคืน

ปีที่สาม มาเรียเอ่ยปากห้ามนาตาชาไม่ให้เซอร์ไพรส์ใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น ทั้งคู่คบกันมาเกือบสามเดือนแล้ว และมาเรียก็คาดว่านาตาชาน่าจะเตรียมตัวทำเซอร์ไพรส์อะไรบ้างอย่าง เธอจึงตัดสินใจสั่งห้าม ดูท่านาตาชาแล้วก็น่าจะชอบเวลาที่มาเรียสั่ง เธอชอบบอกว่ามาเรียนั้นบอสซี่สุดๆ จู้จี้แต่ก็น่ารักในเวลาเดียวกัน ถ้าให้ไปถามคลินต์ บาร์ตัน หมอนั่นก็คงจะส่ายหน้าเอือมระอากับสิ่งที่นาตาชาทำอย่างแน่นอน ปีนี้มาเรียถึงกับขอความช่วยเหลือจากบาร์ตัน สุดท้ายแล้ววันเกิดที่สุดจะเซอร์ไพรส์ก็กลายเป็นการนั่งกอดก่ายดูหนังด้วยกันจนกระทั่งนาตาชาหลับคาอ้อมแขนของมาเรีย เธออุ้มคนตัวเล็กเหมือนกับเด็กๆ (น่าจะเป็นการหิ้วซะมากกว่า) พาไปนอนที่เตียงดีๆ สรุปว่าเซอร์ไพรส์วันเกิดปีที่สามก็คือการนอนกอดนาตาชาทั้งคืนจนถึงเช้า

ปีที่สี่ ปีนี้มาเรียต้องไปทำภารกิจลับให้กับนิค ฟิวรี่ ส่วนนาตาชาก็ได้แต่นั่งเหงาอยู่คนเดียว ทั้งคู่ย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ด้วยกัน ไปๆ กลับๆ ทั้งห้องของนาตาชาและห้องของมาเรีย ส่วนมากก็มักจะมาอยู่ห้องนาตาชา เพราะว่าต้องคอยดูแลเจ้าแมวดำ 'ลิโฮ' แมวจรที่นาตาชาเลี้ยงไว้ ซึ่งวันเกิดของมาเรียปีนี้ นาตาชาตัดสินใจที่จะทำอาหารเมนูพิเศษให้กับมาเรีย แต่ก็ดูเหมือนว่าจะต้องฉลองวันเกิดให้กับเจ้าของวันเกิดที่ไม่รู้อยู่ไหนแทน สาวผมบลอนด์ตัดสินใจส่งข้อความไปหาแฟนสาวของเธอพร้อมกับรูปเมนูพิเศษที่ตั้งใจทำฉลองวันเกิดส่งให้อีกฝ่าย ทางฝั่งมาเรียที่ได้รับข้อความนั้นก็ได้แต่อมยิ้ม เธอกำลังเดินทางกลับไปยังห้องของนาตาชา แต่เจ้าของห้องนั้นไม่รู้ นาตาชาก็ได้แต่นั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่บนโซฟา พลางลูบหัวลิโฮ รอให้หมดเวลาแล้วจึงเข้าไปนอน ไม่ทันไรเธอก็ได้ยินเสียงไขประตูหน้าห้องของเธอ เธอจึงก้มลงไปหยิบปืนที่ซ่อนอยู่ใต้โซฟาออกมาแล้วค่อยๆ เดินไปดูที่ประตูห้องของตัวเอง

"เซอร์ไพรส์!" มาเรียเปิดประตูเข้ามาพร้อมกับตะโกนเซอร์ไพรส์ นาตาชาที่ลุ้นแทบตามก็ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ วางปืนบนโต๊ะหน้าห้อง แล้วเดินเข้าไปกอดอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้

"เดี๋ยวนี้เซอร์ไพรส์เก่งนักนะ" นาตาชาเอ่ย

"ต้องหัดเข้าไว้ เดี๋ยวมีคนเซอร์ไพรส์เก่งกว่าแล้วจะแย่เอา" มาเรียตอบ เธอเดินไปวางกระเป๋าที่หน้าห้องนอน เดินตรงไปล้างมือ แล้วจึงเดินเข้าไปหาแฟนสาวในห้องครัว "หิวมากเลยอะ วันนี้ทำเมนูอะไรฉลองวันเกิดคะ" 

"Pelmeni เมนูรัสเซียที่คิดว่าคุณน่าจะชอบ" นาตาชาบอก เธอหันกลับไปจุ๊บปากของมาเรียที่เดินเข้ามาหาที่ห้องครัว "แต่ไปอาบน้ำล้างตัวก่อนนะ กลิ่นเหม็นแล้วเนี่ย อย่าลืมสระผมด้วย"

"สั่งเก่งจริงๆ" มาเรียบ่น "ถ้าออกมาแล้วจะได้กินเลยมั้ยนะ"

"ถ้าช้าก็อดนะคะ รีบไปเลย" นาตาชาที่อยู่หน้าเตาก็เริ่มที่จะอุ่นน้ำซุป ก่อนจะค่อยๆ ใส่เกี๊ยวรัสเซียลงไป

ทั้งคู่นั่งทานเกี๊ยวรัสเซียด้วยกันก่อนจะล้มตัวนอนกอดกันตั้งแต่ยังไม่เที่ยงคืน แถมยังมีเจ้าแมวดำแวะมานอนซุกตรงกลางระหว่างเธอและมาเรียอีกด้วย

ปีที่ห้า นาตาชาถามคลินต์ถึงการขอแต่งงาน เธอไม่เคยขอใครแต่งงานมาก่อน และไม่คิดว่าเธอจะทำได้ด้วยซ้ำ มันกลายเป็นความกระอักกระอ่วนที่แค่คิดก็น่ากลัว แต่เธอก็ยอมที่จะเสี่ยงกับมันดูสักครั้ง โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเป็นมาเรียแล้ว มันแทบไม่ต้องคิดเลยว่าจะขอแต่งงานดีไหม งานวันเกิดของมาเรียในปีที่ห้าเธอจึงตัดสินใจที่จะชวนไปดินเนอร์ท่ามกลางแสงจันทร์ในเมืองนิวยอร์ก แต่กลับต้องรอเก้อ เพราะว่าภารกิจด่วนเข้ามาแทรก นาตาชาจึงเดินทางกลับห้องของตัวเอง เข้านอนก่อนที่มาเรียจะกลับมา อันที่จริงมาเรียอยากที่จะโทรมาบอกด้วยตัวเอง แต่ภารกิจนี้เป็นภารกิจด่วนที่ต้องออกไปทำตั้งแต่สาย ทำให้มาเรียไม่สามารถบอกอะไรกับอีกฝ่ายได้เลย เมื่อมาเรียกลับมาถึงห้องก็พบว่านาตาชาหลับไปเสียแล้ว เธอจึงไปเปลี่ยนชุดแล้วสอดตัวเข้าใต้ผ้าห่ม นาตาชารู้สึกตัวตื่นขึ้นมา เธอทักทายพร้อมกับอวยพรวันเกิดให้กับอีกฝ่าย

"คิดว่าคุณหลับไปแล้วซะอีก" มาเรียบอกเบาๆ เธอจูบประทับที่หน้าผากของอีกฝ่ายพร้อมกับกระชับอ้อมกอดของตัวเอง

"หลับแล้ว แต่ตื่นตอนคุณมาถึง" นาตาชาตอบ เธอมุดตัวเข้าอ้อมกอดของมาเรียให้ใกล้ชิดยิ่งกว่าเก่า 

"โอ๋ๆ มานอนกันดีกว่า" มาเรียแกล้งอีกฝ่ายโดยการเหมือนที่เธอชอบโอ๋เด็กเล็กๆ

"ไม่เด็กแล้วนะคุณ" นาตาชาตีแขนอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ "จริงๆ มีของจะให้คุณด้วย แต่ขี้เกียจหยิบแล้ว ไว้พรุ่งนี้แทนก็แล้วกันนะ" นาตาชาบอก เธอหันหลังให้กับอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะทำเหมือนตัวเองนอนหลับแล้ว

"แนต ไม่ขี้เกียจนะๆๆๆๆๆ มีอะไรจะให้คะ เกริ่นมาขนาดนี้ก็คือนอนไม่หลับแล้วนะ" มาเรียวอแวอีกฝ่าย เธอถือคติว่าวันเกิดทั้งทีจะอ้อนยังไงก็ได้ แถมดูเหมือนว่านาตาชาจะใจอ่อนซะด้วย

"ถ้าให้คุณแล้ว คุณต้องตกลงนะ" 

"ตกลงว่าอะไร"

"แค่ตกลงเฉยๆ ก็พอ" นาตาชาพูดจบก็พลิกตัวแล้วลุกขึ้นนั่ง ส่วนตอนนี้เจ้าลิโฮก็กระโดดขึ้นมาบนเตียงแทนที่เธอให้มาเรียลูบขนนุ่มๆ ของมันระหว่างนอนรอของขวัญจากนาตาชา

"ให้บนเตียงเฉยๆ ไม่ได้เหรอ" มาเรียถาม นาตาชาส่ายหน้า เธอเดินอ้อมเตียงมาอีกฝั่งหนึ่ง เธอคุกเข่าที่ข้างเตียงที่มาเรียคิดว่านาตาชาแค่นั่งยองเฉยๆ นาตาชายื่นกล่องนั้นให้ เป็นกล่องเล็กๆ สีดำสนิทผูกโบว์สีน้ำเงินกรมท่า มาเรียค่อยๆ เปิดดู

"แต่งงานกันนะคุณ" นาตาชาเอ่ย มาเรียได้แต่นั่งเงียบ เธอนั่งมองแหวนเพชรเม็ดสวย เรียงรอบวง ดูเรียบง่ายแต่สวยงาม เธอยิ้ม แต่ไม่ตอบอะไร

"คุณจะมาชิงขอแบบนี้ไม่ได้นะ" มาเรียบอก "คุณชิงขอก่อนแบบนี้ แล้วเราจะขอคุณได้ตอนไหนล่ะเนี่ย" มาเรียบ่อุบก่อนที่จะหยิบกล่องแหวนเพชรที่หัวเตียงออกมายื่นให้กับอีกฝ่าย

"ก็ตอนนี้ไง" นาตาชายิ้มจนตาปิดให้กับอีกฝ่าย 

ถึงแม้ว่าจะผิดแผนไปบ้าง แต่ก็ดูเหมือนว่าค่ำคืนนี้จะมีความสุขกันเป็นแถบๆ หลังจากที่ทั้งคู่ขอแต่งงานกันเองเสร็จแล้ว ต่างคนก็ต่างเข้านอนในมุมของตัวเองและมีลิโฮนอนขวางอยู่ตรงกลางไม่ให้ทั้งคู่นอนกอดกันทั้งคืนได้ 

ปีที่เจ็ด มาเรียและนาตาชาตัดสินใจรับเด็กชายที่เป็นอินฮิวแมนมาดูแล เขาเป็นเด็กอายุประมาณเจ็ดขวบชื่อเจซี พลังของเจซีคืออ่านใจคนอื่นได้ ทั้งคู่เลี้ยงเจซีเหมือนเด็กทั่วๆ ไป พาไปส่งที่โรงเรียน เลิกเรียนแล้วก็พากลับมาฝึกควบคุมพลังของตัวเองที่หน่วย เจซีมีเพื่อนหลายคนทั้งเพื่อนที่โรงเรียนและเพื่อนอินฮิวแมน เขาเป็นเด็กที่อยู่ในระเบียบเหมือนกับมาเรีย แต่ก็ซนไม่แพ้นาตาชา ทุกๆ เดือนที่ไปบ้านไร่ มาเรียจะหาแม่ลูกคู่นี้ไม่ค่อยเจอ นาธาเนียล ลูกชายคนเล็กของคลินต์ มักวิ่งมาบอกมาเรียเสมอว่านาตาชาและเจซีแข่งกันปีนขึ้นต้นไม้แล้วหาวิธีลงไม่ได้ สุดท้ายต้องไปตามให้คลินต์มาช่วยพาทั้งคู่ลง เจซีชอบเล่นสนุกกับนาตาชา เขามักบอกว่าแม่แนตของเขาเป็นคนเฮฮา ตลก และน่ารักเสมอ ส่วนแม่มาชาร์ก็จะเป็นคนเงียบๆ และเป็นคนที่ใจดีกับเขาเสมอ 

วันเกิดในแต่ละปีของมาเรีย ฮิลล์ นั้น นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ ไม่เคยทำให้ผิดหวังเลยสักครั้ง นับตั้งแต่รู้จักกันมา แม้ว่ามาเรียจะไม่ชอบการฉลองวันเกิด แต่เธอก็ต้องยอมรับว่าการฉลองวันเกิดกับนาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ ถือเป็นเรื่องดีๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นในชีวิตของเธอ นาตาชาคือความสวยงามที่ทำให้โลกทึมๆ ของเธอกลับมาสดใสขึ้นอีกครั้ง แม้ว่าโลกของอีกฝ่ายนั้นจะดูขมุกขมัวไม่แพ้กัน แต่สิ่งที่ทั้งสองฝ่ายมอบให้กันนั้นคือการเติมเต็มแสงสว่าง มอบความสุขและรอยยิ้มให้กับเสมอมา

ในคำกล่าวสาบานในวันแต่งงาน มีท่อนหนึ่งของมาเรียบอกว่า "นาตาชาคือความงดงามที่ไม่ฉันเคยพบเจอมาก่อน นาตาชาคือจิกซอว์ส่วนที่ขาดหายไปในชีวิต ถ้าหากเธอไม่เดินเข้ามาในชีวิต โลกทั้งใบก็คงจะมืดมนและไม่สวยงามขนาดนี้"

**Author's Note:**

> birthday gift to my sweetest sister @1ooplus_ on twitter


End file.
